


Obedient Dog

by Wigfrid612



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Dogs, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, Radio, Roadtrip, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigfrid612/pseuds/Wigfrid612
Summary: Welcome to another story of mine. This one is not a fanfic, but something I created. I just had the inspiration to do it, and well, here we are.  It's about a woman going from one city to another, hearing the radio, and having memories of her past. It might be hard to understand it completely. You can tell me what you think after you read it!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Obedient Dog

—As I was telling ya', get a dog...

She wasn't supposed to end up like this. They wore a condom. Did it break? Was it cheap? Did they scam him? Those words were what he was thinking the moment that woman told her that she was pregnant. None of those two knew what to do now. None of them had enough money to take care of a baby. The man said that they should abort. The woman said no. She would never do that. The second error in that relation. 

—...Hit it every day...

A nice and cute baby came out of the woman that died recently after having her. She was named Claire, just like her mother. The father, without someone to help him, had to live in a horrible apartment that was as destroyed as the family's mind. He had an awful job that gave him enough money to pay the bills, and the food, but nothing else. Life was hitting him hard those days, and he wouldn't just let his anger inside. The little girl, at the age of 4, got her first fist on her body. An awesome gift from an awesome father. The next day, he said that he was sorry. That the beer got the worse out of him, and that it won't happen again. Oh, boy. She heard those words way too many times.

—It'll be obedient, grateful. Heck, it'll be perfect! 

At the age of 13, Claire was getting perfect notes at the school. She came back from it and cleaned the whole house. At that age she was really good at cooking, cleaning, and resisting hits like a fighter. Though, after she got a job at the supermarket that was "close" to their apartment, those hits started to reduce. Now they were not something that happened once every two days. They started to come once a week, which was actually good for Claire. She still wasn't sure why he kept hitting her when she did everything as good as she could, but it felt nice to only get hit once or twice a week. Those hits made her obedient, and his words made her grateful for the life she has.

—But the day you least expect it...

At the age of 17, Claire couldn't keep her eyes out of her best and only friend, which was by her side at the start of the year. She thought that it was something friendly, but she knew that it wasn't something normal when she started to think of her friend on top of her without her shirt and bra. It was a bigger signal the moment she started to rub her private parts in the night. But the moment that she was sure that she liked that girl was the day she invited Claire to have a sleepover. A sleepover of only those two. Who would have thought that losing your virginity to another person of your same sex could make someone as mad as Claire's father. After that day, she could not speak to her again, and it was hard because they always have to see each other in school. After having to ignore her best friend for a while, she started to think about why she has to. The purple mark around her eye and all the other scars on her body told her why. But it still wasn't enough. It felt unfair. She didn't do anything wrong, right? She didn't. She didn't... Someone else did... Someone...

—It'll bite you back.

When she was 18, a scream of hate and madness came out of her mouth as soon as the wooden baseball bat hit against her father's face, making him bleed and throwing him on the ground.

—Not if I hit it hard enough, don't you think?

Seeing the blood and the destroyed nose on her father's face gave her a weird rush of happiness through her body. The only problem is when he slowly opened his eyes, trying to react to all this since he wasn't still sure why is Claire doing this. But Claire wasn't thinking about how they've reached this situation. She was thinking about something more important. She didn't hit him hard enough.

—Oh, trust me. No matter how you hit it, he'll bite back, and it won't stop 'till one of ya' stops breathin'.

Her unplanned plan was to stop as soon as he stopped breathing, but she couldn't hear him since the sound of the baseball bat crushing his head and smashing all the meat and blood of her father kept filling her ears up. After she was tired of moving the bat up and down, she threw it to the floor and looked at the mess that used to be her father. At first, a little smile came to her face, but seconds after, that smile disappeared just like herself out of the city.

—Damn. Guess you're right. You heard him, kids. Treat your dogs nicely, okay?

The silence that came from the radio was an obvious answer that the kids understood the story.

—'Aight. There ya' have it, kids! That was the show of Ryan and Liam! Have a good day, and remember that we're always here at five pm!

And after the sound of fake kids cheering up and saying goodbye came out of the radio, a calm and somewhat sad song started to play on the radio. A song about family and stuff that Claire didn't care. She moved her hand from the steering wheel to touch the radio of the rented car, and for her luck, there was some country music playing. It wasn't the best, but it was good enough. She didn't have a smile on her face. She seemed emotionless. Like a robot made to follow orders. But this robot wasn't following any order. After moving the red strings of hair that were annoying her eyes, she kept looking at the empty and straight road that should take her somewhere soon. It doesn't matter where. It was going to be better than her old city. Everything will be better than that. Everything.


End file.
